warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Market/@comment-64.178.247.207-20140116065908/@comment-24370326-20140130155128
Correct that you cannot trade resources, but if your clan is worth being a member of, then the leaders should be helping their recruits get what they need by taking them on missions they don't already have access to (called taxi missions), so the recruits will have the opportunity to obtain the better loot, mods, experience and credits. Way too early for me to run a nightmare mission by myself, but my clan takes me with them, looks out for me and I get some good stuff. Now, I can hold my own in some higher level missions and from time to time, it can be ME who looks out for the new guy. If your clan doesn't help you like this, then you have the wrong clan, bro. AND I hope you're not trying to sit there and justify a comparison between this and farmville because there is a wait time to craft a weapon that you have the OPTION to rush with plat. There is plenty to do during the wait time, if you plan ahead. When you have a weapon at level 15, you should start considering what your next one will be, what you need to build it and get it in the hopper, so it will be available when you max out your current weapon. If you max it out before the new one is done, then you can either polarize it, or just keep using it at max level and enjoy the benefits that provides. You will no longer be earning mastery rank for that particular weapon, but your other stuff will still level and contribute to mastery rank. If all of your stuff is maxed out, then you did not plan ahead. Happened to me once and I can only blame myself, because I was spending all my credits on upgrading mods that I was grinding for, rather than unlocking more mission nodes that had better credit and resource yields. All my stuff got maxed out and I had no credits to buy blueprints to make more weapons for and my mastery rank progression came to a screeching halt. That was right around the time I was invited to a clan and balanced out my strategy. Unlocking more mission nodes also gives you access to run more of the alert missions where you get some unique equipment and resources. I just ran some infested invasion missions for the corpus on venus, where they were rewarding with fieldrons, which is something you'd normally have to buy blueprints for, craft and wait on... just to use it as a component to build another weapon. The Dera rifle I was trying to build needed 2 of those and I was bummed, but I got 3 of them from those invasion missions and now my rifle is on build, but it is ok to wait, because my current weapon is still only level 20 and I won't max it out by the time the Dera is finished. Plan ahead and you don't have to use plat or feel like you can't progress unless you twiddle your thumbs or spend money.